


One Day

by FrostyQueen



Series: The Arendellian Legacies [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna (Disney) Needs a Hug, Anna and Kristoff are Married, Anna gets closure for her dead parents, Anna is Queen, Anna is jealous, Anna-centric (Disney), Ghosts, Kristanna, Kristoff meets Agnarr and Iduna, No Elsa, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Salty Anna Fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyQueen/pseuds/FrostyQueen
Summary: Anna never thought she would summon a ghost... until a gift given to her by her sister gives her a chance to talk to her parents.
Relationships: Agnarr & Anna (Disney), Anna & Iduna (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: The Arendellian Legacies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652704
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and I don't know shit about summoning ghosts. I literally just made shit up. This is Anna-centric, sorry. No Elsa. 
> 
> Also, this is also going to be connected to a multi-chapter Kristoff centered fic I'm doing. It's not up yet, and you can honestly just read this one alone, and it would make sense. There is sort of a clue here for what the next fic is going to be about. Anyways, please enjoy

Never in her life did Queen Anna think she would summon a ghost, or two, and never in her life did Anna think she would feel such temptation to do so. Because why would she? Until six years ago, she had her parents, and Anna thought she was healed from her parents’ deaths by now, especially after everything she went through. She had regained her connection with and had regained her lost relationship with Elsa. Anna had died and came back, though she didn’t remember much from her brief time of death, only that she was gone for five seconds- and she remembered briefly seeing her parents’ face, but she couldn’t recall the words that were exchanged.

However, Anna still felt like she needed to do this, not necessarily because she was still grieving, but because she needed to see her parents one last time… to say goodbye. The years she had spent grieving by herself, only longing for the comfort and protection of her sister, a shoulder to cry on, someone to talk to, someone to listen to, and someone to tell her she wasn’t alone. Anna would be lying if she said that she did not have pent up anger towards Elsa at the time for ignoring her, yet she never gave up on her. That’s what sisters do, right? Surely Elsa had her reasons for keeping her shut out, right?

Turns out she did, and her icy powers were revealed at her coronation years ago, and Anna’s whole perception of Elsa had changed. Anna helped her, and neither sister was alone anymore.. And now, Elsa found her place, ruling the spirits and Anna found her’s, ruling Arendelle- and Anna was no longer alone. She still saw Elsa on the weekends, and she had a wonderful husband who she woke up next to every day. She had Olaf, who she treated like a son, and a reindeer, who was the best man at her wedding. Anna felt she had everything she needed,and she no longer felt lost without the guidance from her parents- guidance she never really had to begin with. Her parents were always so busy with Elsa, and while she now knew why, she still longed for the connection she missed out on.

So, when Elsa came back from Athohallin, after the initial excitement, Anna couldn’t help but feel a tinge of jealousy. She didn’t vocalize it, but of course, when her sister sent her a goblet that could allow her to see her parents again, she couldn’t help but look skeptically at it. What would happen if she saw them? Would they be disappointed? 

She felt her body tremble as she looked at the goblet, observing it’s golden body, speckled with rubies. The cup looked like an ordinary cup, something one would drink out of, not something to be used to summon the dead. She was so tempted to utter the spell that Elsa gave her, she was so tempted to just speak to them one last time- just to have the closure she never received. Yet… she was scared.

As she observed the goblet in deep thought, she didn’t even hear Kristoff walk through the door, until she felt a large, soft arm placed on her shoulder. She turned her head, and saw Kristoff giving her a soft smile, as he rubbed his hand along her back, comfortingly.

“I know it isn’t my decision to make,” Kristoff said, “but I really think you should summon them.”

Anna smiled, knowing Kristoff never got to know his own parents… they died when he was young, and left him with an ice harvester, who he eventually ran away from and started a new life with the trolls. Anna had planned to summon Kristoff’s parents as a surprise, as well. Anna smiled at him. 

“I’ll do it, as long as you’re by my side.” She said.

Kristoff smiled back, “Of course.”

Anna’s body began to shake as she said it; this was it, she had given Kristoff her word. She had to do it now, or she would look like a coward. She watched as Kristoff walked to the center of the throne room. Anna stepped down, her long yet casual olive green dress strolling behind her, carrying the goblet. She stood in the center of the throne room, and grabbed Kristoff’s large fingers, which wrapped around her tiny hand.

“Say the spell, remember, with confidence.”

Anna nodded, pushing her nerves to the back of her mind… she had to do this, for herself, and hopefully, for Kristoff as well. She sighed, what was the worst that could happen? So she looked at the piece of parchment that Elsa gave her, and uttered the spell that was written across it.

“Ingens poculum mortis et adhibeo Iduna Agnarr.” She whispered under her breath.

She looked at the goblet, and noticed a charcoal substance arising from the cup, that was certainly a gas… but not quite smoke. She closed her eyes, to ensure her concentration.

She once again whispered, “Ingens poculum mortis et adhibeo Iduna Agnarr.”

She waited a second, before chanting the same words, one last time. 

Everything became silent, after Kristoff gasped, gently tapping her shoulders. Anna opened her eyes, revealing two faces that she had not seen in six years. A woman, with a similar face to her sister, with dark hair and blue eyes- the latter of which both sisters had inherited. She looked at the redheaded man next to her, with a confused look. Anna stood just as surprised as they looked, observing them.

There they were. The ghosts of her parents.

What was she supposed to say? So many things she wanted to say, but she only had a limited amount of time to say. What did they really think of her? Did they even know she was queen, or was this a surprise to them? Anna just stood still for a moment, tears blurring her vision, and her heart beating in anticipation. What was she supposed to say? They were dead, and part of her felt that they weren’t even supposed to be there. 

Anna inhaled, releasing some of the tension that was currently trapped in her body. 

“M-mother? Father?” 

Her words came out frail and weak, as her parents snapped their heads towards her. Her mother, Iduna stepped forward, observing her face, and her father stood back, his mouth wide open. Anna was shaking, as her mother looked at her.

“Anna?” Her mother said.

Anna gave her a tearful nod- words could not describe how happy she was to be looking at her, so Anna stood there, speechless.

Iduna gave an excited smile, “Oh, Anna!” 

Iduna stepped forward, offering Anna a hug, but stepping back upon realizing her current state. 

“Mother… Father…” 

Iduna gasped, realizing the tiara that sat upon Anna’s head, “You’re queen!” a look of panic spread across her face, “is Elsa..?”

“She’s in the forest, looking after the elementals.” Anna informed them.

Iduna smiled, “Oh, that’s right!”

Anna forgot that Iduna and Agnarr must have talked to Elsa when she died, just like their brief exchange of words when Anna died. At this, Anna felt more unjustified jealousy towards Elsa… she had spent more time dead, so she had more time with her parents… of course. Because everything is about Elsa.

However, her emotions resided as she looked up and saw her parents’ prideful faces, and she felt her heart melt- in a good way. For the first time in the conversation, Agnarr stepped forward.

“We are so proud of you Anna.” Agnarr informed her.

Anna felt her heart grow heavier and heavier as she talked to them, she saw their faces blurring through her tears. They were proud of her? That’s all she ever wanted to hear…

“You are the hero we always knew you’d become, and look! It seems you are an excellent queen as well.” Agnarr praised. 

Iduna stepped forward, and for the first time during the conversation, she looked at Kristoff, and smiled.

“Now who is this lovely young man?” She asked.

Anna smiled at Kristoff, her eyes still full of tears, “This is my husband, Kristoff.”

Kristoff immediately bowed towards his dead in-laws, “Your majesties.”

Agnarr gives Kristoff a joking glare, “Husband, eh?”

Anna felt herself let out a teary laugh… she was so happy to have this moment, even if it were brief. They met her husband, they made some jokes, they were proud of her. That is all Anna ever wanted. She watched as Iduna and Kristoff exchanged a few words, and Anna smiled- she was right, Iduna did like Kristoff. 

She looked at her father, and said, “Arendelle is doing well.”

Agnarr smiled and nodded, “I knew it would, with such a great queen it has.”

It was at this moment Anna looked down, and felt her heart drop. Her parents were fading. She only had another minute or so with them…

“I miss you guys so much.” Anna cried.

Tears began to pour down her eyes.. She was glad she got to see them one last time, but she only wished it wasn’t the last time she saw her parents. She wanted a whole lifetime with them… but she knew she would see them again, one day. She had her closure; her awkward, tear filled closure. 

So as she looked at her parents’ fading souls she couldn’t help but let out a loud cry..

“Good bye, Anna.” Was the last thing her mother said, before Anna completely collapsed to the floor.

Tears fell out of her eyes, her face was drenched and messy, and she felt Kristoff’s arm wrap around her as she cried into his chest. She had her closure, yes, and she would forever be grateful for it, but that didn’t mean it hurt any less. She sat there, emotionless for a good hour, as she cried into her husband’s short.

Yet, one day, she’d see them again. One day...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please review!


End file.
